Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in a background section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the background section.
Popularity of online content consumption and locally stored content has increased along with the advance of networking and data processing technologies. Modern content providers may present complex image quality. Content providers may provide high quality content for rendering at a client device. Processing, transmission, and rendering of the high quality content may necessitate increased hardware resources including processing, network, and storage resources at the content provider and the client.
Hypertext markup language (HTML) may be used in content production for consumption in modern platforms. Content, such as a graphics, may be formatted with HTML and provided to a client device through an atlas. The atlas is a partitioned graphic formatted for consumption by the client device. Processing of the atlas by the client device is managed by video hardware of the client device. A typical portable client device may limit a useful size of the atlas, for example, to a twice a display area of the portable client device. The portable client device may limit the atlas size to reduce needed memory.